Bring Me To Life
by X-X-TEAM-EMMETT-X-X
Summary: The murder of Bella's parents leeds to a supernatural discovery that will change her life forever, now living with a uncle she has never heard of in a place with people she can not trust, Bella must keep her secret from everyone, even the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Our worlds will never be the same.

Yours has life, love and light.

Mine has death, destruction and darkness.

Chapter one

If my life followed a sequence of normal circumstance I knew exactly how I would handle this most unwelcomed reality. The majority of seventeen year olds would complain how unfair life was, maybe criticize their parent's intensions or perhaps just outright refuse to move from their home and to a new unfamiliar one. However I was not like most teenagers and I never would be, so I kept quiet and hastily grabbed for the necessities I would need in my new life: clothing (preferably suitable for running), my IPod, some toiletries and a couple of my favourite novels. After putting on some jeans teamed with my American dream t-shirt, comfy boots and black hoodie, I shoved the lot in my brown back-pack whilst trying to blink back tears.

I switched off my computer for the last time, wishing that I could take it with me. '_No electronical devices that can link back to you' _Nathan's words echoed in my head and a hollowing feeling of dread swarmed around in the pit of my stomach, I stood in the centre of my room debating whether or not I was going to be sick again. After a few moments of deep breathing I realised I was in the clear, and took one last look around my room.

It was a predictable sunny day in Florida, my curtains illuminated with the rays of the vibrant sun caressing the entire room. The brightness and light did nothing to lighten my mood however, it was though the daylight itself was laughing at the darkness that I had cocooned myself in. The organised clutter on my shelves and desk did nothing to suppress the feeling of emptiness, this room no longer held any meaning to me it was time to let go. So for the very last time I picked up my back-pack and walk out of the room and closed the door on my life.

"Why can't mummy and daddy come with us?" I heard my brother's voice cry as I descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. There he was my adorable and innocent brother Jonah with heavy thick tears crawling down his cheeks; his face red and puffy. Jonah sat at the kitchen table shoulders slumped and head bowed, next to him sat a confused looking Nathan attempting to comfort Jonah in anyway, just not aware of how.

As I entered, both their heads lifted to greet me and another broken cry escaped Jonah's mouth; Nathan's eyes pleaded with me for help as he placed soothing strokes on my brothers back.

As soon as I entered both their heads lifted to greet me, I put my back-pack down as another broken cry escaped Jonah. Nathan's eyes pleaded with me for help as he placed soothing strokes on Jonah's back.

"Jonah, come here." I spoke softly. He immediately jumped out of the kitchen chair and rushed over to me circling my waist in a gripping hug. I smiled sadly and bent down on my knees so we were face to face.

"Don't you remember what we talked about last night Jonah?" I asked quietly controlling my voice as best as I could so as not to cry myself. Jonah shook his head and I sighed.

"Mum and dad can't come with us to the new house Jonah, they can't be with us anymore,remember? We're going to live with Uncle Nathan at his house; shh... it's going to be okay." I crushed him to me and held him tight whilst my own tears betrayed me and rolled down my face.

"I want mummy and daddy!" He screamed into my shoulder as he bawled.

"I know Jonah." I soothed. "I do to."

The drive from Florida to Washington was quiet; Nathan didn't really speak unless answering a direct questions. Every now and then however, I would catch him staring at me in the rear view mirror as I comforted my brother in the back seat of his jeep. His gaze would linger for only a moment, not long enough to question but enough for a reason. However it was never long enough for me to identify his expression, though sometimes I swore it appeared that he was crying.

On the second morning of our journey I woke up in the back seat uncomfortable and stiff, I gazed around to see my brother sat in the front seat beside Nathan looking happier then he had all week.

"Good morning Bella." Nathan greeted as he spotted me in the mirror. "How are you?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a bit sore." I muttered, whilst rubbing my neck.

"Sorry about that, it's just safer if we don't stop to sleep. We should be in Forks soon and you can sleep in your own bed." He replied.

"Forks?" I asked.

"Yes, it's where I've been living for the past couple of years. It's small, quiet and safe. We'll stay there, until we have to move again." Nathan answered, scanning the surroundings as he drove down a secluded road.

"I can't wait!" Jonah shouted from the front, his usualy large grin finally back on his face. "I want to see my room, Nathan said that it has a jungle and toys and games and that my bedroom is right next to a forest."

"Wow, I bet it's going to look brilliant." I smiled.

"You'll have your own room too, of course, sorry there's no jungle in yours." He reassured with a slight smile.

"I'll live." I laughed at him.

"Is it steering wheel?" Jonah added.

"Nope." Nathan replied, shaking his head. He must have spotted my confused expression. "We were in the middle of eye spy when you woke up."

"The letter is S." Jonah explained. "You want to play?"

"Sure." I answered with a smile.

Seven hours later after constant driving, a fast food stop, a toilet break and enough car games to last me a life time I stood completely speechless in front of my new home.

Nathan's house was far from what I was expecting, actually, house was the wrong word to use; from the outside it looked more like a small castle placed on the wrong bit of land. Its large grey stones and circular arches gave it a fairytale like essence. With three stories and two large, heavy dark wood doors, one at the front entrance and another on the second floor connecting the house to an oversized balcony.

A large forest circled the background of the house, and cut off the rest of the world. Giant, thick trees with crackling bark made up the edge of the wood. Nothing could be seen beyond that but shadows and darkness, it sent shivers up my spine and cold chills through my finger tips.

"Dad didn't tell me you were rich." I said as Nathan opened the boot of his jeep. He shrugged casually before carrying on.

I looked over at Jonah fast asleep and spread out in the front seat; he had finally given up fighting exhaustion two hours before our arrival.

"In fact, he didn't tell me anything at all about you. I didn't even know my dad had a brother." I thought.

"Yes, well... he did." Nathan replied uncomfortable. "Why don't you go inside, I'll carry your brother in?"

"Okay." I muttered, and then made my way towards the stone steps leading to the house's entrance. The detailed wooden door was unlocked, it was heavy and slightly difficult to push but once it was opened I was assaulted with the true luxurious interior of Nathan's house. A sleek over polished floor curved around the open entrance hall, connecting two stairwells leaning against the side of each white wall. A huge chandelier hovered above the entire entrance, floating above a circular marking in the centre of the floor.

I was speechless, never in my short seventeen years had I seen something so grand up close. _This_ was going to be my new home; _I _was going to be living _here._ It was only now that I truly felt the drastic change my life had took in the past week, slowly small tears began to seep out of my eyes and I used the sleeve of my hoodie to wipe them away.

"Are you okay?" I heard Nathan's worried voice ask me from behind, he looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah." I answered, swiping the last of my tears away.

"It's been a long couple of days for you, I'll show you to your room and you can rest." He gestured.

Whilst carrying two bags in one hand and Jonah in the other Nathan walked ahead of me and ascended the stairs.

"You have a lovely house." I said as I followed.

"Thank you, I enjoy living here though it can get a bit lonely." He replied sadly.

"You live alone?" I questioned

"I used to." He turned and smiled at me. I hoped that my returning smile was good enough reassurance that I was looking forward to living here with him, but somehow I knew he saw through it. Nathan sighed when we reached the top stairs, turning around to look at me; Jonah still dead to the world.

"I know you don't want this Bella, I would do anything to bring them back. It must have been horrific, what do you remember about that night?" He asked warily.

I couldn't get my mouth to open, my feet wouldn't move and my eyes no longer stayed dry. The truth was I remembered everything.

Every sickening detail.

The screams of my parents, the rusty smell of their blood and, the revolting sucking noises those deadly monsters produced as they slowly drained my parents of their lives. I could feel the bruises on my wrists where they had restrained me and forced me to watch. I could hear their mirthless laughtered as they took pleasure in their show.

Before I could stop it, the foul chunky liquid was sliding up my throat and falling onto the white tiles of Nathan's floor.

"Shit, sorry! I shouldn't have even brought it up, are you okay?" Nathan said as he quickly lowered Jonah down on a nearby decadent chair in the hallway. I kneeled on the floor panting on my hands, sweaty and completely mortified. Nathan came up behind me to rub my back and push my sticky hair away from my face.

"I'm so sorry, if you tell me where the mop and bucket is I can clean it up." I breathed wiping my mouth.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sorry for asking you that it was really stupid of me." Nathan answered and helped me up. "Come on let's get you cleaned up and put in bed." He picked Jonah back up and placed him on his hip holding him with one hand, while his other wrapped around my waist and led me towards the furthest door at the end of the hallway.

"This is your room I've had it decorated, I hope it will be okay for you." He seemed almost nervous as he pushed open the door to my room.

It was perfect. Subtle, neat and warm the walls were cream with wooden blinds and wardrobes, the bedcover and chair were purple it even had a desk with shelves above it.

"It's lovely thank you, you really didn't have to do this. Decorate the room I mean, I would of been happy with anything." I assured him.

"It was no problem; it was my friend's wife who did the decorating. I can assure you that she enjoyed it very much, it's her hobby she loved the challenge." He set Jonah down on the bed and motioned for me to come in. Towards the left hand side of the room was a discreet hall way, walking through I saw it connected to a smaller room with comfortable looking chairs, sofa and a large television.

"This is your sitting room, I was told teenagers like their own space to chill out and relax. I hope this is okay." Nathan rubbed his hair nervously.

"Yes of course." I reassured him. "It's great, I've never been in a house so big with so many rooms; it's like a maze in here."

"Just past there is your bathroom." He gestured behind me where a white door partly opened gave me a glimpsing to bright large bathroom.

"I get my own bathroom?" I cried happily barging in. A giant mirror covered one wall with a large white basin underneath; there was also a large bathtub, a clear glass shower and a dresser with a white metal stool. The whole bathroom was clean, modern and bright; I couldn't believe that it was just mine.

"Of course you do, Jonah has his own as well. Now, come and sit down." He said.

I sat down on the stool while he received a cloth from one of the cupboards under the sink, after wetting it he knelt down beside me and soothingly stroked my face with the cloth. I sat there silently with this stranger touching my face, I should have felt uncomfortable or nervous but somehow I didn't. Instead I felt connected and safe with Nathan, I knew that he would take care of me and my brother; he was the only connection to my father left on this earth. And I was going to keep hold of it no matter what or who tried to pull us apart.

Once he was finished he stopped and looked up, our eyes caught and he gasped quietly. I barely heard it but it was there, he wouldn't stop staring at me a look of pain and sadness plastered on his face.

"You look so much like your mother." He whispered bringing his free hand up to stroke my face gently.

"You knew my mother." I said, and just like that the connection broke and he dropped his hand. Shaking his head he stood and walked out of the bathroom, leaving me frozen and confused on the stool. What had I done? I had only asked a question about something he had brought up; surely my mother couldn't have been the cause of his reaction?

That's when it hit me; he had know them, he had been raised with my father and spent his childhood with him. I bet he even went to their wedding five years before my birth, he must have loved them and he must miss them just like me and Jonah.

After I had composed myself, I walked back into the main bedroom expecting to find Nathan there waiting for me, he wasn't. Jonah lay snoring on my bed alone, his body curled up in a small ball. Removing my shoes I pulled up the covers and carefully covered his body, before slipping under myself to cuddle him. My head hit the pillow and I knew I had less than five seconds before I passed out completely, my brain began to shut down and as I lost consciousness I was welcomed into the warm loving arms of my parents.

I was in pain, I was screaming. Wait, that couldn't have been me, I was vaguely aware of my mouth being shut so that could only mean...

…I shot up and searched desperately around me, where was I? This wasn't my room, and then it came back to me. Yes it was my room- my new room. Jonah lay beside me his eyes wide and frantic, his body shaking and covered in a thick coating of sweat. He let out another painful screech which broke my heart; I quickly put my arms around him and began rocking him gently back and forth.

"Shh, you're okay it's me, Bella, your safe. You're safe. You're safe." I repeated as his shivering began to subside.

"It's just a nightmare." I soothed.

"W-We were in the w-woods an- and they were there a-an-and they were trying t-to hurt you!" He screamed and he clung tightly to my body. Just then there was a soft tapping on the door.

"Yes?" I barely squeaked out, and I was surprised he even heard me. Nathan peeped through from behind the door, he looked worried and concerned.

"Is everything alright? I heard the screaming and wanted to make sure you were okay." He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've got him." I reassured Nathan before drawing my attention back to Jonah.

"Your safe now, its oaky we're not there anymore. We're with Nathan remember, everything is okay so calm down." I commanded.

"I want Jo Jo!" He screamed.

"Where did you leave him?" I sighed.

"I don't know." He said worriedly looking around him. Before he could get worked up again I suggested we go look in the jeep, as that was where he had had him last.

I gently pulled Jonah along behind me as I walked down the long tiled hallway to the front door. As we walked down the stone steps, Jonah glanced in the direction of the woods that circled our large house. Whilst we were sleeping the world had continued to turn and now the sun was almost completely vanished, which caused the shadows of the forest to become longer and thicker; making them come to life.

"It's just a wood don't worry!" I reassured him, rubbing his arm as he stared into the darkness.

"It looks like the one at home, the one where it happened." He whispered.

"This is our home now." Even as I said it, I knew it was not true. This huge house was not home; it never would be.

I glanced down to see Jonah ignoring me; he stared intensely into the wood. I knew the horrific images flickering in his mind; I saw them too.

"Hey! Look at me. It's not. That's never going to happen again, okay?" I replied. He turned to look at me, his full, dark brown eyes staring at me, pleading.

"You promise?" He said his voice more even now. I bent down to his level, my eyes piercing into his.

"I promise you I will never let anything happen to you! Nobody is going to hurt you!" He nodded his head, glancing quickly into the wood and return back to me. I stood and moved toward the monstrous, black jeep that hopefully contained the little grey monkey Jonah called Jo Jo. He'd had it all his life and would not go anywhere without his so called best friend.

"Look there it is."I pronounced, pointing to the front seat where Jo Jo lay lifeless and limp. Jonah barged past me to retrieve the toy and crushed him to his chest, I faintly heard him apologise to it and I smile at the cuteness of my brother.

Back in the house I left Jonah in his new room unpacking his clothes and toys, whilst I joined Nathan in what could only be the biggest kitchen I had ever been in. He was furiously typing on his laptop on the black kitchen table in the centre of the room, as I entered he looked up and smiled.

"Did he find his toy?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, he left it in your jeep." I said.

"Your jeep." He stated simply, before going back to his typing. I stood there not sure of what I had just heard, surly I didn't hear him properly.

"I'm sorry what." I muttered stupidly, he stopped once more and looked up at me.

"It's your jeep Bella; you're going to need something to drive to school in." He said matter of factly.

"You're giving me your jeep, what about you?" I said astonished.

"I have lots more cars Bella, while your living with me you will be entitled to use what facilities are available to you." He supposed.

"I don't know how to drive something that big." I said sitting down absolutely blown away by my Uncles contribution.

"It's not that different from driving a normal car, you just have more car to worry about." He laughed. "Don't worry I'll teach you."

"Thank you." I said. "Wait, did you just say school?"

"Well yes you will have to go to school Bella you have to finish your education; it's what your father would have wanted. I've already enrolled you and pulled a few strings at Fork's local high school, it's very nice and respectable I think you will do well there. You start the day after tomorrow." Nathan informed me. I was completely shocked, sure going back to school was the logical thing to do and now that I thought about it, it seems quite reasonable. But it hadn't even crossed my mind that I would ever return back to high school... not after my parent's death, not after I had learnt what evils really lay in this world, not after those monsters destroyed my life. What were they called again? I tried to wrap my brain and remember the strange word they had called themselves in the woods, _oh yes, _I thought. As the word assaulted my memory and brought back the deafening shivers of my body.

Volturi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks so much to everyone who has read my first chapter, ive created a website with pictures of my story to give somthing extra to it. <em>**

**_www. bring me to life fanfiction. blogspot. com *(just take away the gaps)*_**

**_T.E XXXXX_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys starting this story again now that I have a couple months off, finished uni for the winter and ready to get back into my hobbie of writing :) Gonna take this down and repost, its going to be new and improved with a lot of diffrences, basicly keeping themes but putting in a new plot. Hope you go check it out and enjoy :)


End file.
